Konoha Chronicles
by HumanMist
Summary: Basic story, Kurenai takes in Naruto after the Nine tails incident, how will this affect shiz? we all know Hinata is on Kurenai's team :P It takes place before my OTHER STORY 'Konoha' it's like a pre-qual.
1. Returning

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. I hate having to type that every single time I add a chapter or something, anyway, on with the story!**

The screams could be heard from where she stood... When Kurenai and her team returned from their first A rank mission, the village hidden in the leaves was in ruin.

"Sensei... w-what happened here?" she managed to stutter out, her red eyes struggling to look away from the ravaged walls that protected her village.

"I... I don't know Kurenai... Ok, guy's? Don't break formation we are going straight to the Hokage's office to find out exactly what is going on, ok? Let's move out!" the tall man with a mask and gravity defying hair yelled his orders to his Chuunin trio.

"HAI SENSEI!" came the simultaneous answer, the four ninja jumped over various toppled buildings and craters before the Hokage's tower even came into view. When it did they had to stop themselves from visibly flinching, the battered building stood below the Hokages monument, it lay in ruin, the entire cliff side had been completely destroyed, the only thing stopping the village from being crushed was the giant form of a collapsed toad. With a white haired man standing on its head, as they neared the tower they saw the third enter the building followed by Kakashi, the white haired toad man and a member of the Nara clan.

"Should we disturb them while they are in a meeting sensei?" The much younger sharingan user spoke with no emotion in his voice, without looking at his sensei.

"If you'd rather wait outside, and avoid getting into trouble, feel free Itachi, after all you are fresh out of the academy, I can't say I'm surprised you're a whiny baby" the third member of the team teased.

"SHUT UP ALSAMA! You may be the third Hokage's son but if you say something like that again and I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurenai raised her fists above her head and made a mad dash toward her team mate who was leading the way, there was a cry for help which was quickly silenced as Kurenai cast a gen-jutsu on the now tied up boy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 In the Hokage's office 0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We will be expecting Sakumo and his team here shortly, was the forth sure about his decision?" Hiruzen spoke slowly.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I don't know why he chose her, but he must have had a good reason. Plus if my father is anything like he normally is, he will be late" Kakashi spoke in a fashion that would make any Nara proud, and it did, Shikaku grinned at Kakashi's Laid back attitude. Then, as if on cue there was a sneeze from behind the door.

"Are you ok sensei?"

"Yeah I'm fine, someone must be talking about me" the doors the swung open to reveal Sumako, Kurenai and Itachi.

"Where's Alsama?" the Hokage asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"Outside, screaming. Kurenai cast a gen-jutsu on him because he was picking on Itachi" Sakumo laughed nervously from beneath his mask.

"Huh... serves him right I guess, anyway. Kurenai, I have a need to speak with you. You see, before the fourth died, he gave us strict orders to give you something very important to him and his wife" as he spoke he picked up a small moving pile of blankets. Kurenai froze up,

'An animal? What if I'm allergic? I will have failed... again' her head hung low, until there was a cry... a small whimper from within the blankets, her head immediately shot up to come f face with a very tiny baby...

**OMG, how will things play out?**

**Honestly? I have no idea, you see, I make it up as I go along, please review.**

**A few of you may have been reading my other story, called 'Konoha' this all takes place before 'Konoha', as Konoha picks up as a team go out to find Sasuke, you know, after he goes native?**

**ANYWHO, please review, if you don't like it, tell me what I can do to make you like it, then next time there's a chapter up, I should have met your requirements...**

**Provided they don't make like a paradox with the other story XD**


	2. New Mom

**WOOP!! Legal crap! Personally my favourite part, it reminds me of how I do not own Naruto or its characters... ¬_¬**

There was a small whimper from within the blankets which the third held, Kurenai's head immediately shot up to come face to face with a very tiny baby...

"His name is Naruto" she sensed the slightest twitch in the corner of the Hokages mouth and she could tell he was holding back a smile, 'My face must be a picture...' she thought and blinked a few times.

"H-Hokage-sama, you want me to l-look after this child?" her mouth was dry, she wasn't even sure how she wanted him to answer. It would be hard work, but he was so cute... the question remained, 'Does the cuteness outweigh the trouble he'd cause me?'

She looked back down to the tiny bundle of towels, now on the Hokage's desk. A small noise escapes as the baby kicked back the towels, allowing Kurenai to see the seal on his stomach.

"A seal?" Asuma stood behind her, and spoke her thoughts.

"Yes, this child contains the Kyuubi" Kurenai's eyes widened, how could she have not sensed the massive chakra reserves?

"But I can't sense his chakra?" again Asuma spoke her mind. She looked at the Hokage, clearly waiting for an answer.

"The Kyuubi has no control over the child, thus his chakra is trapped inside the baby." Kurenai picked up the baby and held it, after a few seconds he began to squirm into a comfy position, resting is head on her upper arm, a few minutes later he was asleep.

'Yeah, the cuteness outweighs everything...' she smiled and made small circles on his stomach around the seal.

"By the way Kurenai, to answer your previous question, it is completely up to you" she looked up from the baby with wide eyes, she looked deep into the Hokages eyes and smiled. She and Asuma then walked out of the room, Asuma was cooing over the sleeping Naruto.

**0000000000000 Kurenai's Apartment 0000000000000**

"Thanks for walking me home Asuma... you should really go and help your brother though... I put a gen-jutsu on him when we arrived in the city" she gave an embarrassed smile, before turning into her apartment, leaving Asuma standing alone in the deserted hall way. He sighed and made his way to his brother's chakra signal.

Kurenai sat down on the couch holding the sleeping baby, wandering what he'd eat... she didn't have any real food in her apartment at the moment, she had after all just returned from a one month mission...

A few minutes past before there was a knock on the door, Kakashi stood there, with her sensei.

"Hey Kurenai, me and dad were just dropping this off, you forgot it when you left the Hokage's office" with that, both of them poofed out of existence...

'Shadow clones? Those two are so lazy...' she looked at the delivery, a baby bag.

'Oh, it may have some food for the tyke...' she rummaged around and found a few bottles for milk, and a few tins of baby food, along with diapers and a number of dummies. She smiled to herself and walked over to the couch with the bag, placing it on the small coffee table just in front of the couch she took out a tin of baby food and waited for Naruto to wake up.

A few hours later Naruto woke up to find himself in a new environment, he glanced around and saw a big lady lying next to him. A few minutes past where Naruto didn't make a noise, just looked curiously at the woman. Until she moved in her sleep, Naruto, startled by the sudden movement began to cry, waking Kurenai up instantaneously, she shot up from her lying down position to crouched in a fighting stance with a kunai pointed at the source of the noise.

Naruto immediately stopped crying looking confused again at the woman, a few seconds past where neither moved, then Naruto reached out and grabbed the kunai, she sighed

"Sorry Naruto, You can't play with that" she threw the kunai over her shoulder lodging it in a nearby wall, Naruto laughed at this. 'Weird kid, he like knifes and find it funny to throw them...'

"alright then Naruto, you hungry?" she leaned down until her face was a few inches from his, "well?"

Again he laughed, and used his short arms to grab Kurenai's nose, she laughed and picked him up.

"Come on then, let's get you something to eat" she walked into the kitchen holding Naruto in one arm, whilst putting the bottles of milk the Hokage had given her in the fridge with the other, she left one bottle out and started to feed Naruto, after a while she burped him a few times then lay him on her bed.

"Night night, try and let me get some sleep..." she whispered as she turned off the light.

**Well, that's all folks. **

**Catch some Kurenai/Naruto action next time!**


	3. Scheme

**I STILL don't own Naruto or its characters...**

**FTR I'm temporarily stopping my other story, so if you happen to be reading that, you can stop XD**

**But yeah, once this story gets 'caught up' to it, I'll pick it up again. ******

Kurenai dragged her feet back and forth pacing through her house gently bouncing a crying Naruto up and down.

"Sleep... pleeeease" the bags under her eyes had been steadily growing darker and darker of the past weeks, until now they looked like permanent shadows under her blood shot eyes.

A mere 3 weeks had passed since she took Naruto in and it wasn't as if she was regretting it... because she wasn't, after the first few hours maternal instinct took over and Kurenai looked at him as he were her own.

But right now she was seriously considering placing a sleeping Gen-Jutsu on the little fox.

"Eugh! I can't do that, it would border on child abuse! Can I ikkle Nawuto-kunny-wunny?" she lightly tickled his stomach and to her relief the crying was replaced by a giggle, swiftly followed by a yawn... 15 seconds later he was asleep, Kurenai look at the sleeping baby, stunned.

'What just happened?' she decided to save that question for later, she swiftly but carefully placed Naruto in his crib and used Jounin level stealth to creep out of the room and slump on the couch.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she sensed a presence approach the apartment, she walked across the room and turned on the kettle. At the same time Naruto burst out crying, again as an Anbu appeared in the centre of Kurenai's living room.

"Damn that kid... ruined my entrance" the Anbu member spoke in a bored tone and his silver hair gave away his identity almost immediately.

"Kakashi, Can I offer you some coffee?" he shook his head

"Tea?" he shook his head again

"No thanks, I'm fine. The third sent me to give you a mission, Based on his appearance... anyone can tell the Naruto isn't your real son... so the third has come up with a scheme... you are to go the whirlpool country and 'adopt' him" he sat on her couch and began to examine his finger nails as he spoke.

Kurenai looked at the wolf mask that Kakashi wore and sighed.

"How long will I be gone?"

"It'll take you about 3 weeks to travel there... 3 weeks back, I'd say about 7-8 over all, you won't be going alone though, after all your _still_ only a Chunin after all" when the Anbu said this Kurenai could have sworn she sensed a smirk trailing on his voice...

"your leaving in the morning, I suggest you pack for a Whirlpool winter" he stood as he spoke and shook his gravity defying hair.

" You may not be able to hide his characteristic blonde r and blue eyes... but you can hide those tell tale whisker birthmarks of his," he pulled off his mask to reveal that his visible eye was making an eye smile, and he peeled off one of his many layers of masks and handed it to Kurenai.

"A mask? Like a Hatake? Um... thanks Kakashi..." she threw the mask into an open bag on the coffee table, followed by a number of diapers and bottles of milk.

"Are you coming along? With your dad... I mean" she glanced at him for a second, before retreating to fetch a still crying Naruto. When she returned the apartment was empty and Naruto stopped crying.

"Hm... why do you cry when he's around?" she extended her arms high and held Naruto near the ceiling... he liked it up there, she didn't know why, and didn't try to find out, as long as he didn't cry she was happy.


	4. CampFire

**I do not own Naruto... I've set my sights on a greater prize... THE WORLD!!!**

**(manic laughter)**

**Anyway... Passepartout! My cane!**

**On with the story.**

Kakashi bounded recklessly off a tree trunk and catapulted himself toward the tower of smoke in the near distance.

"Hurry up Kurenai! We're almost there!" he yelled over his shoulder as he landed haphazardly on a lightning struck tree.

"I AM!" she was a few strides behind him with a laughing Naruto safely strapped to her pack.

"God Kakashi, calm down. It's not like we'll get arrive and the whirlpool country isn't going to be there" Sumako spoke lazily and yawned when he was done. "In fact, we'll set up camp right here for tonight" as he finished he landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Kurenai landed a few paces in front of him and immediately un-slung Naruto from her back and began to feed him with a bottle she pulled from her kunai knife pouch, Asuma landed next almost knocking Sumako to the ground, had it not been for Sumako's quick reactions.

"You know that baby's going to get fat if you feed it every 5 minutes" Asuma brushed himself off as he spoke.

"no, if I don't feed him he'll scream bloody murder and let every ninja in the galaxy know where we are!" she screamed in an angry voice as an empty bottle made a clear 'clunk' noise against Kakashi's head. "good Naruto-kunny" she turned her attention on the baby, quietly cooing over the giggling pile of blankets.

"Try to teach him the difference between the real me and a shadow clone before he's 2 Kurenai" Kakashi walked over to her and handed over the bottle Naruto had thrown.

The sun quickly sank through the trees creating narrow strips of light through the camp. Just as Kurenai was about to start setting up her tent Kakashi stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go ahead to the town, I'll see you in the morning"

"yeah okay, try and get us a hotel room each, see you tomorrow" Sumako called after him as the silver haired nin took off into the bracken.

Kurenai threw a glance in the direction Kakashi had took off in before setting Naruto down so she could set up her tent. "You like him, don't you"

The sudden accusation startled her at first, "No, why would you think that?" Asuma leaned against a tree. "Oh, nothing really just the way you were lusting after him just now" he teased.

A branch snapped off his temple and Naruto let out a squeal of delight.

Kurenai laughed "your aims getting better, and, no Asuma. I don't like Kakashi like that, he's just a friend" she shrugged it off before replacing Naruto and continued setting up her tent. She could tell that she hadn't convinced Asuma, but couldn't bring herself to say the real reason why she didn't like Kakashi.

The sun quickly sank through the trees creating narrow strips of light through the camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 The next morning 0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun cast dramatic shadows that stretched the landscape out of proportion, made it hard to tell the difference between the forest floor and that tall trees.

"We'll be going soon, Is everyone ready?" Sumako stood tall in the trees, calling orders to the two chuunins scrambling around the brush.

"Hai sensai!" called Kurenai, and a few seconds later came Asuma's same reply.


End file.
